fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Capture/TypeA-2
B5 slope is main focus *North and South are areas of great focus note Similiar to A-1 but slightly different crystal location *Attacking side is disadvantaged slightly *D2 keep; need to focus on both north and south *C3 south gets total control of south;attacking has somewhat of a control of the river crystals Bulwark *Possible to block every hill *Use a small group to block from the cliff from being blocked and build a bulwark after a large group has passed *The bulwark of main focus is the bulwark at B:5, the goal of the defending team to block B:5 and the attacking to prevent it Tips *Avoid unfavorable ground,if you are bulwark you may be forced into unfavorable ground in between the canyons *High ground favors bow scouts and lightning sorcerers, generally difficult for the attackers to reach the cliffs *However, tends to break root very often trying to barrage the enemies on the ground Giants *Giants are key to victory here but cliff jumps for giants are generally difficult *If a path is bulwarked, then a giant is able to shoot around it *Without giants it is generally difficult to recapture the bulwarked slope The match is decided from the beginning *If B5 is captured then attacking will have a very difficult time in winning *Preventing early bulwark construction (attacking) **Mine quickly very early on (might led to rapid crystal depletion for backline use) **Blockading the slope might cause crystal depletion for both sides **Wraith may be needed *Difficult to chim in this map due to height difficulties. Keep Location *Click for bigger picture D:2 *Build so players can summon from the bottom of the cliff and have simple northern access as well *Scaffold cannot be built in order to chim from the bottom *Main battlefield B:5-6 North. Attacking goal is to prevent bulwark from being built at B:5 *South is still an important focus but try not to lose the B:5 slope *Attacking team is somewhat disadvantaged C:3disadvantageous keep *gives the defense a better chance defend either side *Adds the problem of being bulwarked from the south with the E:3 bulwark **Gives the enemy the height advantage in case having the E:3 route blocked *Similar to the D2 keep, attacker is at a disadvantage D:2 Keep Main points *Use scaffolds and arrow towers to stop the enemy from building the B:5 bulwark *If bulwarked, then the C:4 Obelisk will most likely fall first *Place the C:4 Obelisk in a way that the giant will need to go to lower ground to shoot the other obelisks Using Bulwarks to block *D:4 bulwark requires one bulwark to block; D:6 slope requires at least 2 bulwarks to block Gate of Hades Position *D:2 keep has a problem with Gate of Hades position, makes easy prey for a stealth rat to sap *Build the Gate of Hades near the cliff so miners can keep an eye on it Ob South least as possible *If B:5 is bulwarked then controlling south will be difficult; enemy northern forces can head south *Use a small group to defend the obs in the south for best result *Make sure eclipses are built in the south to see when enemy reinforcements are coming Tactics *Focus on the B:5 slope first *Use a small amount of miners in the beginning;Use the D:3 crystal not the D:2 crystal *Do to crystal in the chasm be careful of enemies from above *Spare no person to defend the B:5 slope *Wraith and Knights can be used early on to push or ensure the B:5 slope *Priority is north first then south, building south first will led to obelisk being easily crushed *Push enemy far as F:4 if needed *Go south after north front is stable Defending *The first two obelisks;the importance of building the first two obelisks; if built incorrectly wil mess up the obelisk Bulwark the B:5 slope *Use a eclipse at C:5 in order to ensure that you can build a bulwark at C:3 *Possible to cliff climb over it but, the point is slow down the enemy; so you easily push them back Stealth Rats in the Southeast *The obelisks in the back are easy for stealth rats to reach and easy to be unnoticed Ob South sparingly *Unlikely that the bulwark at B:5 will completely stop the enemy *Only need a few to defend the southern obelisks *Build eclipses to see enemy movement and reinforcements Tactics *Focus the B:5 bulwark *Allows you delay the enemy's obelisks building *Two ways to respond to enemy movement *Capture the slope;enemy reinforcements **Call for help and use knights and giants to push back on enemy arrow towers trying to block the bulwark construction **After bulwark is built, push in order to stop expansion, will be required to summon rush in order to bypass, try to counter this before hand F:4 South *If little activity in the south, move north *E line fighting is not a good idea, try to fight in the G-H area *Point of south is to defend obs not expand or defeat enemies Tips D:6 OB Defending *More likely to fall in comparison to being built on the hill but allows for greatest expansion. B:6 Bulwark *Use the piece of wood as a landmark and move two paces west; or walk towards the grass, *Build at best you can, to block the enemy but not to allow possible enemies to walk around it Blocking the B:6 Bulwark *This positioning blocks the bulwark construction and can stop a complete blockade *However, Arrow Towers and scaffolds are easy to break *South Arrow Tower creates an imperfect blockade *Be careful as this can limit your moving space and result in being trapped by the enemy C:7 Bulwark *Blocks the hill to prevent enemy from coming south easily *Use the grass as a landmark and move 3 paces left Giant Jump C:4,D:4,D:7 are possible areas for giant climbing Chimera *Requires the chimera to climb; slight difficult as it takes time which gives the enemy more time to stop the chimera Cliff Jump *Pictures of possible climbing points; D:2 cliff a knight can climb *C:3 Scaffold can be used to climb up the cliff, becomes more easier to climb up Category:Capture